totaldramatweentourfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuthbert
Cuthbert Jasperbatt, the Oran was a contestant on Total Drama Tween Tour and was a member of the Buzzing Bees. Profile Cuthbert isn't very popular. It might have something to do with his arrogance, whiny attitude and tendancy to pass the blame onto others when things are clearly his fault and then claim everyone is 'ganging up on him' when they chastise him. Cuthbert doesn't like it when people annoy him, which is very easy to do, and gets angry and whiny very easily. He is rarely, if ever, of any help in team activities. But maybe Total Drama Tween Tour will turn that around ... probably not, but maybe. Coverage Cuthbert was the 21st contestant introduced in Egyptian Expedition; he immediently stated he would win the season and said the others could suck up to him for an alliance. He quickly accuded them of ganging up on him when they thought he was rude. He also calls Emily retarded and says he hates sitcomes. While being shown around the Jumbo Jet with the others Cuthbert whines about Second Class sucking and says that he had better be staying in first class and gets angry at Ted. When being shown the Drop of Shame room Cuthbert states he will win and that he is a 'God' at the game. During the frist song 'Up in the Air' Cuthbert sings in the chorus but has no solo. Upon landing in Egypt Cuthbert is put on the Buzzing Bees after openeing a chest with a yellow passport. During the trek across the desert he whines and whines ... and WHINES. He very quickly earns the ire of his team, and gets disgusted when Oliver injects himself with insulin. When his team is exploring the Total Drama Tomb he whines and insults them so they push him down the slide they came across. After his team loses the challenge Cuthbert insults them for not putting in enough effort. During the follow up challenge Cuthbert shoves Molly over; due to this Terrence pushes him face first in the sand. Shortly before the Drop of Shame Ceremony Cuthbert is the target for elimination. He tries to shift the blame over to Molly; he flat out insults her for being deaf and calls her a 'handicap'. Cuthbert voted for Molly but due to his hate speech Cuthbert is voted out 9-1. Before taking the Drop of Shame Cuthbert insutls his team mates one more time but is sent out the open door by a flying kick from Ling. Trivia *Cuthbert is based off of Oran from SWSU-Master's Survivor Fan Characters. **He is also partly based on Leanne from Total Drama Alphabet. **Another source of inspiration for him comes from Kobold Necromancer's Zachary, although without the racism. *Cuthbert is one of four charcters to wear glasses; the others are Edgar, Oliver and Winter. *Cuthbert's surname, Jasperbatt, is derived from Jasper Batt Jr from No More Heroes 2, a character who is almost universely despised. Category:Buzzing Bees Category:Contestants Category:Males